


Longingly

by sidhrat



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, kind of, with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhrat/pseuds/sidhrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been close to two weeks since Flash’s birthday party and secretly Peter has been looking forward to another run-in with Flash while in the suit. Only problem has been he just couldn’t figure out a subtle way to go about it. Flash coming to him is about as good gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longingly

**Author's Note:**

> Look I continued it. Like a year later, haha. But I do have 2 more parts coming. So hopefully it won't take too long to get them finished.
> 
> Also, thanks to CynicalGinger for helping me out with this <3

“Hey Pete, since your buddy didn’t show up last time I think you owe me one. You really got my hopes up man. So, you should try again and uh, make sure he shows up this time, yeah? Awesome. Thanks, see you later.”

It’s been close to two weeks since Flash’s birthday party and secretly Peter has been looking forward to another run-in with Flash while in the suit. Only problem has been he just couldn’t figure out a subtle way to go about it. Flash coming to him is about as good gets.

“S-sure!” He calls, even though Flash is already gone.

The night with Flash left Peter with a lot of thoughts, many of which he still hasn’t figured out. Most of them were about his sexuality. He was pretty sure that he had never really thought about guys before. He likes MJ, or he thought he liked MJ. Maybe he does. He’s not sure anymore. It’s not that his attraction for her isn’t there anymore, it’s just hard to imagine being with her. At least not the way he was with Flash.

He ends up visualizing two images, one of MJ and one of Flash, both naked, which feels really weird on the MJ part because... it just does. It’s like an invasion of privacy. Totally fine on the Flash part because he has already seen him naked and— he remembers Flash’s face as he came, the way it scrunched up and then relaxed, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth open, the way he groaned low in his chest and it tumbled through him. The hairs on the back of Peter’s neck rises and blood rushes down to his groin and— fuck. He needs to think of something else, anything that isn’t Flash.

More images of Flash, sprawled on the sofa, so done he can’t even move and his stomach stained with his own semen invade his mind and does nothing at all to help the flood of blood traveling downwards and Peter might be panicking a little. It’s getting hot, really hot and he’s fucking lucky school’s over and he doesn’t have to be anywhere. 

Quickly he makes his way out of the building and when he’s sure no one is looking, he makes his way up to a roof.

He keeps trying to think of anything that isn’t Flash’s strong, naked body, tries to think about— about— birds. He stares at a couple of doves who are staring back at him from a few feet away. They set off, flying away and one decides to take a dump as they pass over him.

“...Ew.” He looks at the black and white stain on his shoulder, not feeling so hot anymore.

\---

Three hours later he stands by Flash’s door, still slightly out of breath, sweaty, sticky and yucky from a chase around half the city and in desperate need of a shower. Maybe he should have gone home to do that first but he hopes that maybe he can just borrow Flash’s instead. Their houses aren’t exactly close by. It’d be one hell of a detour.

He rings the doorbell once. No answer. Another try gives the same result. The third time he hears thundering footsteps from inside and takes a step back as the door flings open and at first Flash looks pissed but his faces soften considerably once he realizes who it is.

“Oh— hey... I thought—” Flash trails off, taking a step back and inviting him in and— oh, wrapping a loosely held towel around himself. Flash is just out of the shower. The universe has a lousy sense of humour.

“Yeah sorry, I’d have been here earlier but some people just don’t know when to stop running and give up.” Peter confesses as he enters. The places looks about the same, maybe a bit cleaner.

“No worries- I wasn’t even thinking you’d show today!” Flash says, smile on his face. “Maybe I was too rough with Pete.” He continues, voice lower and not intended for Peter to hear.

“Well, I’m here now and before anything else— can I borrow your shower?”

“Yeah, sure, though I don’t know how much hot water’s left...You know where the bathroom is”

“I’ll be quick.” 

And he is, only once he gets out again 8 minutes later he notices a distinct lack of towels.

“Flash?” He calls carefully but there's no answer, nor any thundering footsteps. Peeking his head out through the door, with his mask on, he calls again and this time he does get a response.

“I need a towel.” He shouts and Flash shouts back that there should be some in the cabinet under the sink and indeed there is and Peter feels slightly silly for not checking first. But then, he didn’t want it to look as though he was snooping.

—-

Boxers back on, towel around neck, mask firmly in place and suit tucked under his arm Peter leaves the bathroom and walks back to the living room to find Flash on the sofa, watching TV and eating a bowl of cereal. Lazily he drops down next to him.

“I was told you wanted to see me.”

“And I—” Flash pauses to look Peter up and down, “remember you saying something about a round two.” He leans forward to set his bowl down on the coffee table and then back to look at Peter.

“I do recall that, yes.” Peter nods thoughtfully before pulling his mask up, leaning in closer to Flash and kissing him. It’s a slow exploration of tongues and tastes. Peter scrapes his teeth against Flash’s bottom lip as they pull apart. Just far enough for each to take a breath, their faces still close, noses still touching. They smile, chuckle lightly, exchanging a breath of air.

Peter goes for Flash’s throat, because he wants to hear the sounds Flash makes again. He places soft licks and kisses to the side of his neck, moves to the curve where neck meets shoulder and latches onto his skin, sucking and drawing that sound out, the low growl that rumbles from within and has Peter’s hair standing on edge.

Satisfied, he pulls back and goes for lips again. Hands on Flash’s chest he pushes lightly and Flash falls backwards onto the sofa. Flash spreads his legs and Peter pushes in between them, forcing them further apart to get closer. Strong hands on Peter’s butt pull him even closer, grinds hips and groins together, making blood flow faster and the kiss messier, needier. Another rumbling groan from Flash disrupts it and they pull apart, slowly, softly, both trying to control their breath. Peter stares into Flash’s blue eyes, and Flash up at his hero.

Flash reaches up, presses a soft kiss to Peter’s lips, another to the corner of his mouth. Then he reaches up further, sits up and Peter is now kneeling between his legs and Flash still placing soft kisses to various places on the bottom part of his face and— then he’s gone, he has slid down to the floor. Peter moves around, dropping his legs down and now it’s Flash who is between his legs, kneeling on the floor in front of him.

Flash leans in, continuing with the soft, feather-like kisses to his chest and stomach. Hands go for the waistband of Peter’s boxers and he pulls. Peter lifts his butt off the sofa just enough for Flash to pull them down.

Flash pauses, slowly rubs his hands up the length of Peter’s thighs. “You’re clean, yeah?”

It takes Peter a moment to process the question, he did just get out of the shower, which Flash knows so— oh clean like that. He hurriedly nods. “You?”

The corner of Flash’s mouth twitches into lopsided smile “Yeah”.

Carefully, almost hesitantly Flash takes Peter’s dick in his hand, squeezes the base lightly and Peter gets the idea that Flash doesn’t actually know what he’s doing and wants to tell him he doesn't have to— but his words are lost in his throat when Flash’s mouth closes around the head. Peter draws in a sharp breath as the reality of the situation catches up with him.

_Flash Tompson is giving you a blowjob._

Flash sucks onto the head, and fucks Peter with his mouth. Runs his tongue along the length, down and back up and back again. He starts to slowly pump the shaft with a hand as his mouth returns to the glans.

Peter’s head lolls back, eyes close and he simply feels it all. He lets his hand wander to the top of Flash’s sweaty mop of hair, rakes his fingers through the blonde mess.

“F-Fuck, Flash...”

Had he been looking at Flash he’d seen the look Flash gave him, the lustful, utmost adoring look. A look meant for his hero’s eyes alone, but he misses it.

Flash takes as much as he can into his mouth and pumps the rest with his hand. He’s slightly clumsy, with hints of teeth every so often but Peter couldn’t give two shits about that. There are warm, ghosting breaths every so often, and Peter finds he likes it a lot.

Flash attempts to take a bit too much into his mouth and has to pull back, coughing. Peter can but smile, a soft giggle escaping him. Flash eyes him, embarrassed flush all over his face.

“Take it easy.” Peter tells him.

“Got a bit too eager.” Flash admits, wiping some saliva off of the corner of his mouth with the back of his free hand.

Peter feels his cheeks getting hot, and is really happy he’s got the mask on because he’s 99% sure his face is as red as the red in his suit.

Flash tries again, refrains from going as deep and switches up with licks down the length every so often. He lets it out of his mouth, moves his head down, sucks onto a testicle.

“Oh god!” Peter says with a tone a tad too high for his own liking. The hand in Flash’s hair involuntarily tightens its grip and he thrusts his hips forward, which has Flash snickering and sucking on harder while pumping his hand faster. Flash brings his free hand, which has been resting on Peter’s thigh lightly massaging the muscle, down between his own legs.

“I’m—I’m close!” Peter warns as Flash’s mouth closes around the head once more.

Peter dares one more look at Flash, it’s a few factors that has him spilling a moment later. The image of Flash jerking himself while his mouth is on Peter’s dick, the muffled moans Flash makes and the vibration of those. But mostly it’s the image and the thought of that image that brings Peter over the edge.

He barely has time to warn Flash before he comes, too busy throwing his head back and trying to keep his voice down. Which is stupid, he realises once he’s come in Flash’s mouth, since it’s just them there.

Flash pulls back, having gotten enough semen in his mouth, and gets the rest on his face. He pumps Peter through his orgasm before he lets go of Peter’s dick.

Peter takes a few moments to get back to earth and forgets about Flash for a few brief seconds. He opens his eyes, looks at Flash, who sits there on his knees in front of the sofa, face stained and quickly stroking himself. Peter lets out a soft giggle and Flash raises an eyebrow.

“Something funny?”

“Nah, you just have something on your face.”

His mouth makes a soft o shape and he brings his free hand up to his face to wipe his mouth, but misses most. Peter leans forward to wipe it off of his cheek, then leans in even closer for a kiss. He slides down to the floor, down to Flash’s level.

“Want some help?” He asks when the kiss breaks.

Flash plays at thoughtfulness and then agrees with a toothy smile.

Peter has Flash move away from the sofa, toward the middle of the rug, where he settles in between Flash’s legs. He figures Flash is already pretty close the way his whole body shudders when Peter just places his tongue to the tip. That or he’s just dreamed of this for a while.

It tastes a bit salty. Like Flash, but not as good. Not necessarily bad either. It’s better than he expected. He mirrors Flash’s use of his hand, stroking the base. There’s a lot of precome, which makes it all a lot smoother. He’s mindful of his teeth, not wanting to repeat what Flash did there.

It’s easy to figure out what Flash likes the way he’s very vocal. He groans and moans a lot, something that Peter finds that he likes a lot. Making Flash moan, especially the low rumbling ones but he really appreciates the softer ones too.

A hand comes to rest on his head, fingers momentarily digging into his skull, and for a second he’s scared Flash might pull the mask off, but the hand is gone almost as quickly as it appeared. Clearly Flash feared the same thing.

Peter lets Flash’s dick out of his mouth and slowly makes his way up for a kiss, briefly stopping to place a few kisses to Flash’s throat. He doesn’t stop pumping his fist, twisting his thumb over the head in a way he likes himself.

He brings his free hand up to squeeze a nipple, barely touches it before Flash is coming hard. He’s grabbing onto Peter, seemingly clinging as if to save his life.

“Fuck,” he whimpers, it sounds like he’s about to cry. “Holy shit.” He continues, voice steadier. He rests his forehead against Peters shoulder, breathing heavily. “Fuck.” He says again.

“You okay?” Peter asks, placing a soft kiss to the side of Flash’s head.

“I’m— awesome” Flash turns his head to look at Peter, he’s got a wide smile plastered on his face. A smile that sings sincerity and it does something to Peter, he can’t put his finger on what that is exactly but it’s  _something_. Something that makes him want to just hug Flash, and kiss him over and over just to show his developing affection. But he doesn’t, he just snickers.

\---

“I wouldn’t mind this turning into a thing,” Peter says, turning to look at Flash where they sit next to each other on the couch, almost cuddling, watching Sponge Bob “but let’s not wait two weeks next time?”

“Mmh, sounds good to me.” Flash replies.


End file.
